


Five times Steve and Danny get together

by caloub



Series: the on'n'off verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caloub/pseuds/caloub





	Five times Steve and Danny get together

"Come here, come here, c'mon... You're so hot, how are you so hot, I've been wanting you..."

* * *

"I think it was over with Rachel the moment I wasn't on the plane because I was trying to help you."

* * *

"We've been dancing around this and I know we have history, but I really think we should be together."

* * *

"You know, I feel stupid for all these times I tried to make it work with someone else, when you were right here with me."

* * *

"Steve. You're an uncle to my children. You have keys to my house. Why aren't we together already?"


End file.
